Security cameras capture and transmit video. For fixed cameras, the transmitted video generally corresponds to the same field-of-view (“FoV”). However for a pan, tilt, and zoom (“PTZ”) camera, the FoV is not constant. Rather, PTZ cameras are configured to provide video at different points in space. Conventional security surveillance cameras transmit video with limited metadata providing information such as text information for sector or location information and preset titles (e.g., “Back Door”).
Conventional video security systems also provide non-interactive data streams that offer limited ability for a user to interrogate the video feed for additional information. In addition, video analytics has limited functionality and is developed in a top-down manner from developer to user.